


Kiss and Hit

by Jaeyongist_Noren



Category: ASTRO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Taeyong, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Lee Jeno, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyongist_Noren/pseuds/Jaeyongist_Noren
Summary: Huang Renjun just wants a normal school life but when he became the school's ice prince's Lee Jeno obsession.Will he be able to survive? Or will he uncovered some truths about Jeno.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Jung International University, a prestigious school located in Seoul, South Korea. Home of the Golden Cheetahs. Students at the University are expected to be rich, smart, and influential. Majority of the students at the university are children of fame and the richest of the rich, those who are connected to major names of the society. May it be top lawyers, top doctors to CEOs. Getting your bachelor’s degree from J.I.U ensures that companies will fight in order to have you as their employee.

Not until the university decided that it needed a reform, the school committee organized a nationwide exams to the hopefuls who want to get a full scholarship into the most prestigious school. Tons of crying, hard work wasted, and hearts broken can be heard and felt all throughout Korea when the results were out.

“I got it! Mama! Our troubles are over!” Renjun shrieked in excitement. Jumping around the kitchen while holding his old Iphone 6s. He is one of the hopefuls who tried his luck and knowledge in taking a scholarship exam in Jung International University.

“That’s great baby! I know you can do it!” Taeyong smiled while watching his baby jump around.

Renjun was adopted by a 16-year old Lee Taeyong. Although not legally, a Chinese woman left a baby with a fox stuffed toy and a paper saying that ‘his name is Renjun’ outside of Taeyong’s door. Taeyong’s parents died early and his relatives don’t want another mouth to feed as they are not exactly well off. Taeyong brought Renjun up with a love of both a mother and a father, working his ass off everyday. He’s now a small restaurant owner as cooking is his first love, even planned to go to a culinary school.

They’re not rich, but they get by. Taeyong’s restaurant though is small, once you tried his food, you’ll be a loyal customer. Renjun, just like his mama, loved cooking. He went to the university thinking he’s going to fulfill his Mama’s dream. Taeyong told him to get what he really wants as his major but he grew up loving the food his Mama cooks and he set his mind that he’s going to be his mama.

“This needs to be celebrated! Call your friend, Donghyuck! I’m going to cook your favorites!” Taeyong exclaimed in glee.

“That’s not necessary Mama! Don’t hurt our budget because of this.” Renjun laughed. Taeyong shooked his head, smiling. “No way! We need to celebrate. I demand you call them right now.” Taeyong said.

Renjun grabbed his phone and started dialing his Donghyuck numbers.

Jung Jeno, a cold faced, eccentric child prodigy, who finished his pre-medical degree at the age of 16. Now, preparing for his medical degree, following his father’s, Jung Jaehyun’s footsteps. His father, despite being a doctor, is the owner of J.I. University. And Jeno being a child prodigy is already a part of the school committee.

Unlike his older twin brother, Jung Minhyung or well knowned as Mark Jung, who’s well-liked by everyone because of how he’s accommodating with everyone. He’s been offered a place in the school council as well, but as he have said, he wants to feel like a normal student.

“Ma! Stop crying. I’m going to visit whenever I have the time! I’ll text you and update you as much as I can. I’m an adult now.” Renjun stomped childishly, looking at Taeyong, teary-eyed.

Outside the gates of JIU, some are excited, some are hoping for the best, but here’s Taeyong, crying his heart out because he has to let go his son.

“What are you saying? You’re not an adult yet! You will always be my baby boy!” Taeyong shrieked.

After about an hour, Taeyong decided to just give Renjun a tight hug and demands to be updated everytime. He told Renjun to step away from parties as college students are wild.

The hallways in Jung International University is straight our of a webtoon drama. It's decorated influenced by modern society with touches of greek and asian decoration as well. Students gossiping like in typical college.

Everyone is giving the best impressions using their monetary capabilities. Prada, Gucci, Louis Vuitton and other high end brands is as common as like it’s another product from Target or Walmart. The parking lot is full of high end cars, from Mercedez to Lamborghinis and Ferraris.

Renjun is pulling his old battered suitcase to the elevator. Everyone is looking at him like crazy and keeps on whispering behind his back. Renjun, being someone unbothered with such people, kept on walking without serving them a single glance.

_302_

Renjun turned the knob and pushed the door open. Inside, is a neatly decorated living room completed with all the consoles from vintage ones to the most recent ones. There’s a kitchen and a dining area as well. There’s a hallway leading to the bathroom and two doors facing each other.

Renjun ran excitedly to the doors and open the right door. He was greeted with a nice room decorated in neutral colors. He went inside and inspect the room. ‘I guess this is my roomie’s room.’ Renjun wondered what he looks like and what he’s like in general.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room?”

“What the hell! You just scared me to death!” Renjun exclaimed, eyes wide while clutching his chest. Renjun turned around and standing before him is a man looks like his age with glasses on. The man stepped forward as Renjun stepped backward.

“Considering you’re muscles are still functioning, given that you are not experiencing cessations with your circulatory, nervous and respiratory functions. You are still alive. Basically, I did not ‘scared you to death’ cause if I did, we wouldn’t be talking regarding this right at this moment.” The man said in the most nonchalant tone possible.

“Crazy.” Renjun mumbled and marched out of the man’s bedroom and opening the left door. Inside is his room, undecorated.

There’s a study table, a Queen-sized bed with white bed sheets and a closet. Renjun always felt that neutral colors are weird and boring. So he decided to buy some decorations online with the money he saved from hid part time job as a waiter.

Renjun unpacked his suitcase and began tidying up his things. After he tidied everything up, he looked at his alarm clock from the bedside table.

_9:03 pm._

‘I think it’s time to sleep’ Renjun thought and he decided to take a shower. Grabbing his towel from his suit case and a pair of pyjamas, he went out and opened up the bathroom door when he was welcomed with the sight of Jeno half naked, brushing his teeth.

Renjun turned his back away from Jeno while covering his eyes with his right hand. “I-I’m sorry, but you have to lock door when you’re inside!” Renjun exclaimed he felt Jeno moved behind him. Renjun felt Jeno’s abs on his back and he flinched at the contact.

“You’re blocking my way.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re blocking my way.”

‘So lucky to have this stupid roommate. I need to get another room.’ Renjun thought as he walks to the auditorium of the university. The students are advised that there is going to be an orientation for the students.

It’s a tradition for JIU to hold extravagant events like this. The auditorium is full of people. And there’s a podium on the stage, and a long table for the school officials.

Soft murmurings are heard as the students converse on how their vacation went. Some are trying to know each other as well.

Renjun picked a seat near the middle section of the auditorium. He settled in and kept on eavesdropping on the students’ murmurings. He rolled his eyes however when he heard a group of students talking about how their ‘daddies’ bought them these expensive things, basically trying to out do one another.

“Jung Jeno has a roommate! Have you heard it?” One girl whispered to her seatmate. “Yes. Can you believe it? How lucky is that guy is?” her friend exclaimed. “I know! For sure he’s gonna try to leech on him.”

‘Who the fuck is this Jung Jeno? Why would other people leech on him?’ Renjun thought.

“I know so!” The other girl agreed.

One by one the council table gets filled with different people. He heard people gasp when he door open and his eyes widened as the guy who went inside the door went to the council table.

‘God.. Isn’t that my roommate? Isn’t he too young to be there!?’ he thought.

The Emcee went to the stage, announcing the start of the orientation assembly. One by one gave their speech as they welcome the students, wishing them a bright school year.

“Next in line, is our school president, Mr. Jung Jaehyun.” The emcee announced. Jaehyun went to the podium, looking over the students while all the student looks at him with awe.

Some students can be heard talking about how handsome he is and how accomplished he is at a very young age.

“J.I.U is one of the best universities everyone can join. We offer the best education, as I myself, facilitates everything. We will not tolerate any misconduct or whatsoever.” He stated.

“I built this institution not to be your playground. But your learning institution that will mold you to be at the very top of each and every industry. I expect nothing but excellence.” Everyone felt goosebumps on how serious Jaehyun was. “Have fun learning. That’d be all.” He ended. Everyone robotically applauded.

“Now, for our most standing student of all the school year, Jung Jeno.” The emcee announced and everyone clapped.

“As my father said, the school do not tolerate average. I, myself, is not exempted to this rule. I studied hard and came to the top.” He started, eyeing everyone with a cold eye.

“I know everyone does not have the same thinking capacity. But I see people who aren’t even trying. I proposed a law, a school order. All I need is to discuss it to the directors.”

Students started to murmur about Jeno’s proposal and what may that be.

“Everyone with a lower grade than 95 percent should be expelled from this institution. We do not want to have uneducated people here. Everyone should understand the consequences if they’re not going to exert effort. The school does not need your parents’ money so keep those to yourselves. And maybe, buy a piece of bread. So better think about your life choices. Either you stay, or you get expelled. The choice is yours.” He coldly said and left the podium.

Somehow, the students, mostly the girls found him cool as they started clapping and chit-chatting how he and his father is so much alike.

Renjun just rolled his eyes.

Renjun is outside of his first class for the day, looking all around to find the best spot to sit in. The classroom is already half way full. The classroom has 15 rows of recliner chairs, having 12 chairs for each row. There’s a white screen and a white board as well.

Renjun settled in a chair on the seventh row on the middle part of the row and brought out his notebook and his old phone which was his mother’s phone before.

‘These people are really rich.’ He thought as he gawked at his classmates bringing out their gold pens, notebooks and their latest model iPhones.

He knows for a fact that he don’t belong in this university. But all Renjun wants is to find a job that will suffice his and his mama’s needs. Being a carrier does not necessarily give you an advantage. It’s a disadvantage in fact, and some people saw it as a curse.

Renjun loved being a carrier despite of how the society looks at their status. He saw how his mama brought him up and that’s enough for him to see how an carrier can be as strong as an alpha-male or even better than them in his opinion.

He saw in dramas or even in real life how alphas treat carriers because that’s how they ‘should’ be treated. He called it bull as he knows for a fact that an alpha cannot bring him down.

The lesson started with everyone started jotting down notes of the class.

After his first few classes ended, He walked towards the cafeteria and looked at what their cafeteria has to offer. Everything is at a high price range, and Renjun is for a fact sure he is not going to afford eating there, unless he wants to starve himself for a week.

He settled in one of the tables near the left side of the cafeteria, pulling out his bento box and started playing around with his food as he don’t really have an appetite to eat. He look around the cafeteria and watched everyone talking to each other, getting to know each other and some are just plain bragging how their vacation went. He can’t help but to feel lonely.

‘I’m not here to make friends anyways…' he sighed.

“Hey, is anyone sitting here with you?”

Renjun looked up and saw a man around his age. He’s handsome but surely, not Renjun’s type. He can tell that he’s an alpha with how his body is built.

“Oh no, get comfy.” Renjun shrugged and the man smiled and taking a sit in front him.

Renjun can feel the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria as they gasped and murmured.

“The university is selling bento boxes? I didn’t know that.” The guy said.

“Oh no, I made this myself. I don’t want to waste money when I can cook myself.”

“Oh. It looks delicious. Can I try some?”

“Sure.” Renjun said pushing his bento box to the guy.

The guy took the chopsticks and grabbed one of the boneless fried chicken Renjun cooked. The alpha’s eyes widened at the taste and he smiled.

The other students murmured around the cafeteria. Renjun can understand some of the murmurs. He can tell them that their calling his dish mediocre and looks so plain. That probably this guy right in front of him is just being nice.

“Wow. You’re a great cook! What’s your name?”

“Oh, that’s my mama’s recipe. You see, we have a small restaurant. And I’m a culinary student. Oh, and my name is Lee Renjun” He eexplained

“Oh, that’s why. I bet your mama’s alpha is lucky to have both of you.”

“My mama’s alpha left him. My mama brought me up himself.”

“Oh sorry. I’m talking to much. Oh, take your lunch before I gobble it down. My name’s Mark Jung, by the way.”

‘Jung?’ Renjun thought.

“Oh it’s okay. Take the lunch I don’t really feel like eating right now. Nice meeting you Mark. I’ll take my bento box when I see you.” He said and got up, waving Mark goodbye.

‘I’ll see you again, my Renjun.’ Mark smiled.

Renjun is running late to his physical education class. Oh how he wish he can skip this class. Sports or exercising is never his strong suit. But oh well, he can’t skip this class if he wants to stay in Jung International University. He’s clad in the university’s PE uniform and a 3-year old black nike shoes his mama, Taeyong gave to him when he was still in high school. He always treasure everything that they have and learned how to be contented always. He never buy anything unless it’s necessary.

“Ahh!” Renjun screamed, rubbing his forehead in the process. He bumped into someone.

"I’m sorry.” He said in a mantra. He looked up and see his roommate rubbing his biceps, the area Renjun accidentally hit while running.

“It’s you again!” Renjun exclaimed.

Jeno spared him a glance and then walked away.

“What a jerk…” Renjun mumbled. “Oh god! I’m late!” He said, running to the school gym.

Unfortunately for Renjun, their Physical education class is swimming. Another thing that he’s totally not looking forward to. Call him not confident but he’s not fond of showing his body and flat ass to the world. (His own words)

The students are instructed to wear their appropriate swimming attire. For boys, it’s swimming trunks and a pair of goggles. And for girls, it’s a bathing suit with a pair of goggles as well. Renjun located his locker and started to put his stuff inside of his locker.

“Watch it poor shit!” his classmate exclaimed when he accidentally bumped into him. Renjun, despite of being brave, just let the guy slide knowing for a fact that getting demerits is something he cannot risk over a petty fight.

“Are you not hearing me, bitch?” the guy said pushing Renjun’s shoulder.

“You know what? I’m trying to put myself together. Touch me again and I’ll beat the hell out of you.” Renjun said nonchalantly.

“Oh? With your lanky body? With your noodle arms? Bitch you’re literally like a girl with no boobs.” The guy said teasingly.

Everyone who heard the commotion laugh, making Renjun lose his temper. Renjun rolled his right hand into a fist, ready to strike the guy.

“What’s this all about? Everyone go to the poolside and today our medical students are here to watch us. Apparently they have a muscular system class.” Professor Park said.

Everyone disperse and one by one went to the poolside. The girls gasped when they saw Jung Jeno among the class of medical students who apparently needs to observe them.

“Heck! Does this swimsuit makes me look sexy?” Yeeun asked her friend. “It does! Go flaunt it in front of your Jeno! Be sure to be demure though.” Her friend, Elkie said.

“The heck with these girls…” Renjun mumbled.

To Renjun dismay, the class started. The students started to stretch, some are bored and some trying to impress the medical students. Renjun on the other hand feel nothing but annoyance.

“One, two, three, four…” The instructor counted.

Renjun lazily move his arms and legs knowing he’ll be the end of the anger of their instructor. After his poor excuse of a stretching, everyone jumped into the swimming pool.

“We’ll be learning about basic swimming strokes, let’s start with breaststroke..” The instructor started his lecture. Renjun followed the steps as per their instructor. He’s not really someone who enjoys exercising.

He wandered around the pool not knowing he’s getting to the deeper part of the pool. He started feeling a slight ache on his right leg until it worsening. He can suddenly feel himself submerging into the water. “Help!” Renjun screamed.

Everyone inside the university’s pool looked on the direction of the noise. Seeing Renjun already submerged. Some of Renjun’s classmates started swimming towards him to save him. Some of the girls are just rolling their eyes thinking Renjun just wants attention.

Renjun felt himself slowly losing breath, water went into his lungs, and he feels like he’s passing out.

The next thing Renjun knows, he can feel soft lips on his and he can see a black dot on someone’s cheekbones under his eye. Then his instincts kicked in. He’s getting kissed by a stranger…

He pushed the stranger away and his fist forwarding into a jab, connecting to the stranger’s right lips. He then take a good look on the stranger, now holding the area that he punched.

“JUNG JENO!?” he screamed. Everyone looks like in a dazed, not knowing what to do, some staring in worry, some in jealousy.

“Did you just punched me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update when there's a chapter available. I'll try to update once a week. Sooooo. I dunno.  
> Like srsly... I never proofread my shit so if there's wrong shits. Message me I'll edit it. Ty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the punch, Renjun thought of a way to make Jeno forgive him.

“It’s not my fault! H-He kissed me!” Renjun stuttered.

After the commotion that happened in the poolside of their university gym, Professor Park brought Jeno and Renjun to the councilor, Now, Renjun is trying to reason out.

“Renjun, you know that you’re under our scholarship program.” The councilor is shaking his head in dismay. “I know Mr. Moon, but!”

“No buts, you punched the son of this university’s president! You know the consequences for this. You were brought to this school to be a good student, you’re not even here for a month and you punched Jeno, who was trying to save your life!” She exclaimed.

A single tear fell from Renjun’s eyes. He knows for sure that his scholarship is at a jeopardy. He wants to apologize and beg for forgiveness but his stupid pride won’t let him.

“You need to apologize to Jeno, if you still want your scholarship.” Mr. Moon explained. Renjun looked at Jeno who’s now smirking at him. And winked at him.

THE. AUDACITY.

Renjun swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t hear it.” Jeno pushed.

“I said I’m sorry.” Renjun tried again, a little louder this time, Jeno seems to be enjoying this, as he acts like he can’t hear a thing. “Renjun, how can you show you’re sincere when I cannot hear a single word you are saying.” Jeno said.

“I said I’m SORRY!” Renjun screamed.

“Mr. Lee, is that how your mom taught you? To yell when you’re apologizing? I need your guardian here. You better bring your guardian tomorrow!” Mr. Moon exclaimed, “You can go.” He said and Renjun stood up and gloomily walked towards the door leading outside the council room.

Once he’s out, he ran, he needs to get out of there. He’s done for. His efforts will be wasted just because of a stupid mistake he just made. He punched someone, and it was the son of the owner of their university. They won’t show him mercy. His feet brought him to the school’s garden park.

He grabbed his phone and called Donghyuck.

“Fuck. They want my guardian, Mama would kill me! I’m going to lose my scholarship for sure!” He said between his sobs.

“What the hell happened Renjun-ah?”

“I just punched Jeno Jung! The son of the owner of J.I.U!”

“You did what!?” Donghyuck exclaimed.

“It was a stupid mistake okay!? I passed out and I thought he was kissing me, he was just giving me a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! But I saw red the moment I felt his lips! I d-don’t know my fist just automatically connects to his face!”

“Renjun, just apologize! I know he’ll forgive you.”

“I did, but he made fun of me! And I snapped. And now, they want Mama! I could lose my scholarship, Hyuck!”

“Then bring Taeyong hyung! You know he has this charm right?”

“He’ll get disappointed with me! And I heard Jeno’s father will be attending at the meeting as well! I cannot let them look down on my mama!” Renjun exclaimed.

“What are you gonna do now then?”

Renjun knows something that he could do. Heck, he’ll do everything on his power not to let people know who his mama is. Not because he’s embarrassed. He’s proud that he has his Taeyong Mama. But he knows that he’ll experience discrimination. He heard a lot of things about Jaehyun Jung.

“I’ll convince Jeno.”

*

Renjun is carrying his shopping bags filled with ingredients that will be useful to fulfill his plans to convince Jeno. He knows that somehow, Jeno’s heart will be soften once Jeno tastes his cooking. He learned a lot of recipe from his Mama.

He knows that his cooking is good, not better than his mama’s, but it’s almost there.

He washed the meat he bought which for sure fucked his budget for the week, but if it’ll save his scholarship he figured why not? He put the beef ribs in a pot, put some water and set it on the stove. He grabbed a knife and chopping board and started chopping the vegetables.

Once the pot is boiling, we discarded the water in the sink, wash the ribs again and put just enough water to cover the ribs. He put in the vegetables and soy sauce and let it cook and become tender. Once it’s boiling, he added salt and pepper and tasted the soup.

He smiled. 'It tastes like home’ he thought.

Jeno smelled the Galbitang and felt hungry, he followed the smell and saw Renjun cooking.

“What’s that?” He questioned.

“Galbitang. You want some? I cooked rice as well.” He said, not bothering to look at Jeno. He felt Jeno walking towards him and whispered to his ear. “Yeah, I would love some” He whispered and walked towards the table, leaving Renjun red as a tomato.

“Jeno, I would like to apologize about what happened.” He started as he put the Galbitang in a serving bowl and putting it on the table. “You wanna talk about it?” Jeno said, eye-ing the Galbitang.

“Yeah. Can we just let everything go and start anew?” He asked, bringing Jeno his bowl of rice and chopsticks. He sat in front of Jeno and watched Jeno scoop some soup and sips it.

‘Gotcha’ Renjun thought with a little unnoticeable smirk.

Jeno tried not showing his face of delight when he tasted the soup, and so, he kept a straight face and said “We can do that. But you need to do things for me.” Jeno said.

“What is it?” Renjun asked.

“First, you need to cook for me every dinner. Don’t worry I’ll give money for groceries. Don’t think ahead of yourself and feel special. It’sjust a hassle to buy food outside.” Jeno said. Renjun just smiled. Knowing he caught Jenk with his cooking.

“Second, come here.” Jeno signalled Renjun with his finger. Renjun stood up going into Jeno’s side. Jeno stood up and look into Renjun’s eyes.

“Kiss me.”

“What are you saying Jeno!?” Renjjn shrieked.

“Do you want my forgiveness or not?” Jeno said nonchalantly.

“You’re really pushing it!”

“Scholarship!”

“Je—”

Renjun eyes widened. Renjun felt a pair of soft lips stopped him from talking. He can’t move. Jeno smirked as he move his lips professionally. Kissing the hell out of Renjun, rubbing his back.

Renjun tried closing his mouth, Jeno bit his lower lip making him moan. Jeno used this opportunity to travel into the cavern of Renjun’s mouth. Playing with the other man’s tongue.

Sucking the sweet taste out of his tongue. Jeno is delighted to taste Renjun. He cannot get enough of it. But he feels like Renjun is slowly blacking out. Slowly falling, so he stopped. He grabbed Renjun by the waist. Looking at his eyes.

Jeno place a soft smack to Renjun’s slight parted lips.

“I guess I took your breath away.” Jeno chuckled. As he left Renjun, going to his room with a smile. Not bothering Renjun who was stuck, not knowing what happened, holding his lip.

“By the way, you’re forgiven.” He said before finally closing the bedroom door.

**Author's Note:**

> Err. My first shit. Please enjoy. I know nothing about summaries and fuckin tags. Sooo..


End file.
